Stolen First
by made.for.life
Summary: When Rayfelle took Cherry's first kiss it shocked him but he shrugged it off. Now in the middle of he night it is bothering him much more than before.


It shouldn't have bothered him that much. Losing a first kiss. What a childish notion. Cherry scorned at it. Why did he feel so hurt? He felt betrayed almost, by his own face. He hadn't wanted to lose it. Or he had. Just. Not to anyone else. It hadn't been long even. Just long enough to know it wasn't Master. Had he been saving his first kiss? Not, perhaps consciously, but yes, he had. He traced his lips slowly then constricted them around the white sheets. He felt tainted. Somehow feeding solely off Rayflo had kept him pure. Allowing only one to grace his lips, to feel his fangs, to skim his tongue. Soiled. Disgusting. How could he live with himself? How could God tolerate him? ….. How could Rayflo even look at him again?

His face was wet and his legs twitch. The dark eyes set in his head burned from him scrubbing at them. He couldn't stay still anymore. He had been kneeling with the chain to his cross wrapped in his robotic hands. Cherry stood up, putting his feet on the cold floor. He walked. Down hallways. Up hallways. In one room. Out another. His feet carried him to Master's room for some reason, unknown to him. Perhaps it was the childish desire for parental comfort. Or it was something else. He stopped in the door way.

"Master." He whispered.

There was no response and his eyes adjusted. Rayflo was fast asleep within, tangled up in his multiple blankets. Cherry stepped slowly forward. He didn't even move a blanket but slipped onto the bed and tucked his body close to the vampire's. His nose and cheek came level with the bare shoulder blade facing him.

"I'm sorry." He said in a heavy sob.

His breath stirred the older vampire. He rolled over.

"Cherry?" He caught sight of his blonde. "Cherry! What's wrong?"

Rayflo checked him for injuries expecting the cyborg vampire to protest. Instead Cherry just gasped and kept crying.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

The dark haired vampire knelt over him. Cherry wouldn't meet his eyes. For some reason that fact changed the type of emergency this was. This was not external but internal and not to be taken lightly.

"Cherry." He drew out the name stroking his head. "Are you hungry or is it a God problem that I wouldn't understand?"

Rayflo leaned low, bending himself in half to try to catch Cherry's eyes. He'd found the younger crying over his religion before so that was the most likely of the two. Why in the world would he come here though? Maybe he was hungry. But Cherry shook his head and that threw Rayflo for a loop.

"Are you mad at me?" The dark male asked whispering into the mechanical ear.

Cherry shook his head flinching at the closeness. Rayflo backed off a just bit.

"Are you mad at yourself?"

Cherry nodded turning his head completely into the pillow and burying his face in it.

"But it's not a religious thing." Rayflo contemplated. "Is it something to do with me?"

Cherry nodded more hesitantly this time.

Rayflo groaned. "Please tell me you aren't still mad that Rayfelle pretended to be me. I apologized for that but it was necessary. Please Cherry."

The blonde shook his head. Rayflo leaned back putting his hand to his head. Had anything happened recently?

"Is it about that? The switching masters thing?" He asked.

Cherry's hand tightened on the pillow and his back shook. He nodded and choked.

"Cherry. Cherry! Stop crying and tell me what's wrong." He tugged at the back of his pet's shirt.

Cherry sniffed in hard trying to stop. He coughed and kept his head down trying to get his composure. He lost it and sobbed. He bit into his hand, crying. Rayflo sighed and slid down. He hugged the wide shoulders. He held the younger vampire as he cried. After a long time he quieted a little but still shook with tears.

Rayflo continued to press him. "It's about the switch. What happened? It's not me? Is it Rayfelle maybe?"

"Kind of." Cherry choked out.

He tried to rise. He didn't want to say anymore. He had bothered his Master enough now. He was already poisoned for the rest of his life. Leave things as pure as they are now. Weight hit his back and pressed him to the bed. He couldn't even fight the pressure of one hand in this state.

"Nuh-uh." Rayflo scorned. "You don't just come in here sobbing then leave."

Cherry lay down raising his head to look at the ornate back board of the bed.

"The switch." The dark haired vampire stroked Cherry's back with one hand and his own chin with the other. "Rayfelle. I know she bothered you about being a virgin. Made you touch her breast." He chuckled then stopped feeling Cherry tense. "That made you cry? No? She. She. What else?" He thought hard. "She. She kissed you?"

That got a reaction. Cherry pulled his arms to the side of his head and crushed his own head between his hands. He quivered and cried. Rayflo's eyes widened.

"Cherry? That kiss? Your first?"

He sobbed at the word first.

"Cherry? Charlie. It was just a kiss. Come here."

He pulled at the blonde and hauled him to his knees. Cherry sagged and wouldn't look at him. Normally the blonde was taller and bigger than him but right now Cherry looked so small and breakable. Rayflo pulled him to his chest.

"Did it bother you that much?" He asked gently rocking them side to side. "It was just a kiss."

"W-wrong p-person." Cherry choked out, his eyes shut tight.

"Wrong person?" Rayflo leaned back.

The blonde pulled his arms to his chest then down to his stomach and bent down until his face was hidden under his bangs.

"Wasn't. You." He managed to get out.

The vampire's eyes widened more than they had since Cherry had thrown himself in his lap when he was only four. His beloved pet was this upset that his first kiss wasn't with him. He stroked the pale chin and lifted Cherry's face slowly.

"Is that what has you so distressed?" He leaned forward. "It really wasn't a kiss."

Cherry looked up confused.

"This is."

He pressed forward. Their mouths touch and Cherry froze completely with his eyes opened wide. Rayflo smiled slightly into the salty taste and nudged his pet. He nipped and bothered at the light lips until they opened. He dipped his two tipped tongue into Cherry's mouth. He felt the suction as the younger swallowed hard. He pushed Cherry's tongue up and played with the thin wall of tissue underneath it. He moved on to map out his teeth, carefully skimming the fangs. Finally he released his pet's mouth.

"That was a kiss." He said leaning his forehead on Cherry's.

The blonde panted breathlessly. His eyes opened halfway in a daze.

Rayflo chuckled softly glad that the tears had stopped. He pushed Cherry to lie down. The blonde curled up and put his face to Rayflo's chest. He must really have worn himself out, the elder thought. Cherry fell asleep almost instantly, panting carelessly on his Master's skin.

"Sleep my poor little Cherry." He said tenderly.

He would probably get beaten or eaten in the morning but what else could he have done? Regardlessly, he and Rayfelle would be having words tomorrow. That bitch. He would break her for stealing his pet's first kiss and kill her for distressing him so. No one had the right to having things stolen from his Cherry. Except him of course.

* * *

Thanks to my Beta Quote Queen for cleaning this up a bit!


End file.
